


Teacher’s Pet

by MfArtCat



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Intersex Character, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, dont like don’t heckin read, self indulgent oc porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MfArtCat/pseuds/MfArtCat
Summary: Bular has been staying with an old family friend for a while, one he’s been attached to since he was a welp. Feelings get a little out of control and leads to something the Dark Prince has been wanting for as long as he can remember.





	Teacher’s Pet

**Author's Note:**

> (I’ll probably write the lead up to this fic later if I’m up for it)
> 
> Big thanks to Tina and Brian for proof reading this for me and helping boost my confidence in writing again.

“Bular please… I’m too old for this.” The words come out on a heavy breath, followed by a soft dulcet moan. The changeling tilts his head back as the dark prince nuzzles into the crook of his thin neck, thick black tongue laving over the intricately carved stone skin. A pleased rumble rises in the warrior’s chest.

 

“Too long have I dreamed of this, Stormhaven, and you are still young enough yet. You’ve barely aged a day since I was a welp.” He purrs, tusks gently scraping against his neck as deft claws unhook that pesky cloak Elias drapes around his bony shoulders. His mouth is quick to claim the bared blue skin. Elias gasps softly as those fangs lower to his collarbone, nipping and licking there before lowering to his quickly rising chest.

“Bular.” He says again, a gentle plea in his tone but it’s unclear whether he wants him to continue or stop. So the prince scoops the lithe changeling up, a large paw cradling his rear and the other on his back between his wings, holding him so there’s no chance of escape. Elias gasps at this and wraps his skinny legs around Bular’s waist, primary arms wrapping around his muscular neck and his secondary gripping his biceps. The perfect position to grind their hips together as Bular walks his former teacher to the bedchamber, laying him down on his back before delving lower upon his chest, mouth greedy to take in the curve of Elias’s body.

With the utmost care, he unwraps the leather loincloth from the changeling’s hips, revealing his bare form to the cool night air. He’s trembling, and dripping between the legs, the tip of his soft orange length poking out of his crux, a clear sign his body does not match his words. Bular drinks in the sight before kneeling down at the edge of the bed and leaning in. He takes in the sweet, heady scent of the stalkling’s heat, gently running the back of his claw through the folds and up to flick his tip, drawing out a whimper from the older troll. Strong hands gently grasp those shaking thighs and pulls them further apart, claws and thumb pads kneading into the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs as he leans in, swiping his tongue over and into the slit.

“Ah!” Elias jumps at the sudden pleasure between his legs, back arching just a little off the bed.

“You act like this is your first time, Grand Mage.” Bular teases, pulling his mouth away from his slit to nibble on one of his thighs, leaving marks with his fangs the changeling will have to hide the next day.

“I-it’s ju-j-AH-just been a w-while.” He stammers, trying desperately not to jerk or jump with every touch, lick, or bite. And failing miserably. 

“Oh? How long? Certainly you’ve taken others since that human woman so long ago.” Another bite to the opposite leg.

“N-no! Never!” 

“Really? Then, have you pleasured yourself all these years? Who do you think about when you touch yourself here?” He accentuates the question with another slow lick to his crux, drawing out even more of the old troll’s length. He pushes his tongue in, drawing out a loud whine. The flesh gives barely any resistance to the thick muscle. “You’re not as tight as a troll practicing celibacy. You've been active recently… Very recently. I wonder why.” He muses as he draws his tongue across him again.

Elias lets out a loud pleasured keen and rolls his hips against Bular’s tongue, face flushing a dark purple as overwhelmed tears prick at all four of his eyes. “Y-you!” He gasps out, almost a squeak. “I-I’ve b-been thinking ab-bout you!” He continues, answering Bular’s inquisitive hum.

“Really? How… disgusting. Fantasizing about your student, a troll young enough to be your son.” He teases, slipping a claw in past Elias’s folds to tease along his inner walls.

“A-Ah! S-says the t-troll who’s b-been d-dreaming ab-bout this for ‘too long’.” He tries to snap back but his bite is lost to another loud moan as Bular starts to slowly pump his thick finger in and out of him, curling in just the right way to his a special bundle of nerves that makes him arc up off the bed and cry out in pleasure, claws ripping into his sheets.

“So sensitive. I wonder if I can drive you to completion just like this.” His grin turns wicked as he licks his lips.

“B-bular! Please!” He begs, his drenched, quivering hole clenching around his finger with need. “Please, god, just f-fuck me!”

“Such a needy little thing. But you’ll have to wait.” He pulls his finger out and dips his head down once more, mouth engulfing Elias’s crux and sucking around his length, drawing it out until both tendrils slide over that wide, inviting tongue and down into his awaiting throat that swallows down around him. Elias has to cover his mouth to keep from being too loud, only allowing soft muffled moans to escape as he grinds his hips into Bular’s mouth, riding his tongue. His lower set of hands grab onto his impressive crest of asymmetrical horns, pulling him close not with brute strength but a gentle guiding hand the dark prince is willing to give in to. Fangs gently scrape along the tendrils writhing in his mouth, causing a sharp cry to be pulled from the changeling, but he can tell it draws him closer to completion by the way his needle sharp claws scrape against his horns. 

Soon enough the larger troll is swallowing thickly around the first of many climaxes he has planned for tonight, slowly easing his mouth off of the changeling’s ruts to allow him a brief moment to catch his breath. “Enjoying yourself, Grand Mage?”

“F-fuck… yes~!” He purrs as he lays himself down flat, thin chest rising and falling with every heavy pant. “Just… Give me a moment and I’ll happily ride your cock if you want.” He chuckles.

“Such vulgar human tongue.” He wrinkles his nose as he climbs on top of the Changeling, large hands smoothing over his stomach and sides. “What happened to being too old for this?”

“I can’t leave this half done, and it’s unfair of me to leave you without.” He smirks in reply. 

“Then roll over and present yourself for me, I’ll take you like a mare.” He purrs, that deep voice soft but commanding. 

Elias just laughs softly and tucks in his wings to slowly roll over onto his side, then his belly, tail lifted and out of the way as he raises his rear to press against the hips of the troll on top of him. “Come on, show me what you can do, then. Maybe you can teach this old hound a few new tricks. Or I may need to teach you.” He smirks.

A pleased, almost feral rumble rises in Bular’s chest, a wicked grin forms on his face as he wastes no time in leaning over the changeling, grasping his neck with one hand and tilting his head so he can nip at the sensitive flesh there as he strips himself with his other hand. Once free, he grinds his erect rut against the changeling’s folds, the ridges along the underside catching and providing that well desired friction, causing the old troll to whine and shake, and his body to drip his fluids onto the bed.

“Nn! C-come on, please?” Elias begs, pressing back against him in need as his tail wraps around him to pull him closer.

“Are you sure you can take me? You are quite the little changeling.” He teases, slowing his grinding to press against him just a bit harder for just a second.

“I’m a stalkling, not a garden troll! I’m tougher than I look and I sure as hell can take a t-AaHh!” He jerks forward and cries out in shock, eyes rolling back into his head for a moment as Bular suddenly thrusts as hard as he can into Elias’s cunt, damn near fully sheathing inside him and causing quite the bump in his middle.

Bular sucks in a hiss and clings to his changeling tighter, almost crushing him in a hug as he growls through clenched teeth. He was unprepared for just how soft and moist, and tight, Elias was on the inside. Almost crushingly so. But other than a soft whimper of pain at first, Elias seems to recover fast enough to start rocking against him, coaxing the giant troll to start rolling his hips, slowly pistoning in and out of that dripping wet heat.

Elias curses in trollish, letting his head fall against the bed until the slide in and out of him becomes easier and less painful, giving way to pleasure and a quicker pace that rocks his entire frame and creates sparks every time their hips clash together. Then he starts moaning Bular’s name and begging. 

“Bu-lar! B-bular!” He gasps. “F-fuck! Yes! Hah-harder! There! P-p-please! Tilt your hi-hips up! AH!” He jolts and cries out as Bular takes his order, tilting his hips just so to strike Elias’s sweet spot close to the back of his tunnel. He keens and clings to the arms holding him, biting and digging his claws in between hard thrusts to ground himself. “Th-there! There! Oh g-god, please ke-keep hitting there!!”

Who would have thought that such language would make the prince’s face flush so darkly? That it would make his claws sink into flesh but render him powerless, only to follow every order he’s given without question until those words die into senseless babble and screams of pleasure? He has to bite his tongue to stop himself from filling his former teacher when the changeling’s insides spasm and clench down like a vice, rippling around him as thick purple fluids stain the sheets below them in Elias’s second climax, a third minor one following as Bular slowly pulls out and allows Elias to collapse face first on the bed.

It takes a moment, but eventually Elias props himself up and tries to tiredly look over his shoulder at the larger troll. “W-why…?” Hasn’t he finished yet? 

But what greets him is a strained, animalistic look in Bular’s eyes as he suddenly grabs Elias by the hips and almost rabidly ruts against his still weeping crux, a feral growl coming from the troll as he chases his end, releasing with a stunted roar and coating the changeling’s back with his seed.

Elias groans and twitches at the overstimulation, but gasps as he feels himself coated in the searing hot fluid, going tense with shock. 

He did not just do that.

“Damnit Bular! You fucking heathen, I can’t believe you!” He snaps, turning his head to look at him with a harsh glare, tail lashing like a cat’s. Bular almost looks sorry, but not really. He does try to make up for it by cleaning it off… by licking him. “Oh god ew! No! That’s worse! Get off me and get a towel you fucking… aughh!!” He hisses and swipes at him.

“Haha! Sorry, but you look beautiful painted in a purple hue.” He chuckles as he backs off to find something to clean him off with. “And I couldn’t risk welps with my old teacher now could I?”

Elias just huffs. “We have contraceptives, you know. Nothing as good as what humans have, but ones that are good enough. Or i could use my mouth next time.” He adds in a mutter.

“I also didn’t want to break your jaw.” A sentence that earns him and angry hiss. Elias is perfectly capable of taking anything in his mouth that his rear can. 

“Ugh, fuck it. I’m drawing us a bath and you will join me.” He says as he rolls over and gets up, hobbling off to the washroom. 

A few minutes later both trolls are enjoying a steaming hot bath, where Elias teaches Bular to clean himself, properly, and help Elias get clean. Both taking care of each other’s wounds gained during and from before their mating.

Dried off and in a clean bed, Elias lays down on his back and invites his old student to lay with him, Bular laying his head on Elias’s belly like a pillow so the blue changeling can gently stroke his hair and horns. 

As calming as that is, Bular still looks… pensive.

“Something wrong?” The changeling asks.

“Just thinking…”

“About us?” A soft hum is all he gets in return. “I don’t see much happening past physical, my dear. You’re destined for better than this old impure.” Elias chuckles.

Bular wrinkles his nose. For any other changeling he’d have no problem using that term, impure, but for some reason this one seems above it. Maybe it’s just his connection to him, or the genuine regality this one seems to exude, maybe he’s too old to be seen as impure? It’s hard to place the reason, but it feels wrong. To say and to hear. 

“Doubtful. I’ve met few who can keep my attention long enough.”

“Pffft! You’re just like your father. Always one to go for magic users or those who can beat them in a fight. Bonus points if someone can do both.” He laughs softly and lifts his wings to wrap around them in a hug. “Whatever you do, I’ll support you, but this is all we'll ever be.”

“I bet I could change your mind.” He smirks and nestles in closer.

“I’d like to see you try.”


End file.
